


And it's called black magic

by CustardCreamies



Series: Black Magic [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Animal Transformation, Background Simi, F/M, Humor, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 18:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11492577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Susie, a Witch in training, accidentally turns Toto into a cat. She needs help turning him back, but it will be hard to convince the only other Witch in the Paddock to help her seeing as how he wants nothing to do with the magical world.





	And it's called black magic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Historygeek12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historygeek12/gifts).



> Inspired by listening to Little Mix's Black Magic on the way to work this morning...also the Sabrina episode I saw a few days ago.

Susie had not meant for this to happen. She had only been trying to help.

Now she was walking up the pitlane with an angry looking black cat in her arms and she was well and truly fucked.

* * *

The day had not started like this.

Susie had been in the hotel with Jack. The little boy had begun teething and had kept his parents up with his cries.

Both she and Toto were exhausted trying to soothe Jack. The poor boy was in so much pain, her heart had ached for him.

Susie had been with Toto now for eight wonderful years, but she had yet to tell him her secret.

She was, in actual fact, a Witch.

Well, Witch in training.

Susie kept her magic hidden and had told no one of her powers. Only her parents knew.

But now Toto knew, and he didn’t find out the easy way.

Jack’s teething and cries were upsetting Susie and she had decided maybe just a little bit of magic would help him.

She had taken out her Spellbook hidden in the bottom of her bag and had tried to find a spell to soothe Jack.

What she had not expected, however, was for Toto to walk into the room to ask a question, making Susie jump and point her finger at him.

Sparks flew from her finger and hit Toto and before she could blink, Toto was gone.

“Toto?” Susie gasped and ran over to where he had been to find a small black cat on the floor.

The cat looked alarmed and backed into the wall, looking at Susie. “What have you done?” The cat had asked in an Austrian accent.

Yes…Toto had been turned into a cat.

* * *

It had taken some explaining and promises to turn him back to calm Toto down, but now Susie was walking up the pitlane with Toto in her arms and she was panicking.

She had no clue how to turn Toto back.

Toto was glaring at her. “I don’t want to be held. Put me down.”

“No, someone might hurt you.” She held him against her chest protectively. “You can be let down in the motorhome.”

“Okay.” Toto grumbles, lashing his tail.

Susie sighs. “How many times do I have to say sorry?”

“Until I have two legs instead of four.” Toto replies.

Susie nods. “I think I know someone who can help us. But I don’t think he will help….”

“Why?” Toto asks.

“Because he left the Witches Council long ago to be with the one he loves. He wants nothing to do with any of this.” Susie sighs.

“Who is it?” Toto looks curiously at her. “Is it someone in Formula One?”

Susie nods.

“Gonna tell me who he is?” Toto asks.

“Not yet.” She shakes her head. “Can I ask you a favour?”

“What?” Toto asks.

“Please stop talking before Sky come over and run an article saying _Susie Wolff is so tired from looking after Jack she talks to cats."_

Toto lets out a throaty purr of amusement and Susie looks embarrassed.

“I promise.” He replies gently.

“Thank you.” Susie sighs in relief.

Toto looks at her, amused.

* * *

Susie creeps into the motorhome to find Niki on the sofa.

“Susie? Why do you have that mangy old cat?” Niki asks.

“I’ll show you mangy you old-” Toto begins before Susie twists his ear.

“What was that?” Niki blinks.

“No-Nothing.” Susie laughs over the top and places the cat on the desk. “I found him wandering the pitlane.”

“So you brought him here? Susie he might be full of fleas and worms!” Niki replies with a grimace.

Toto swipes at him with an angry hiss and Niki yells and jumps back.

“See what I mean?” Niki snaps. “He’s vicious and feral. He doesn’t belong here Susie!”

Susie looks frustrated and picks Toto up. “You frightened him with your loud voice and you’re being nasty.” She cuddles Toto against her chest. “He’s staying.”

“Does Toto know about him?” Niki asks with a frown.

“Yes. Yes he does.” Susie nods.

“Well, he’s nuts.” Niki replies. “But if Toto okayed the cat staying then I guess the mangy thing can stay.”

Toto lets out a quiet hiss but Susie tweaks his ear again.

“Toto is fine with him staying.” Susie replies.

“Where is he anyway?” Niki asks as Susie puts Toto down onto the floor.

“He’s uh with Jack. The poor thing has been teething and Toto has taken him to the doctor.” Susie answers.

“Oh. Well that isn’t fun for Jack.” Niki nods.

“It isn’t no.” Susie sighs. “We’re both worried about him. Jack’s barely slept.”

“Well tell Toto to have the day off then to spend with Jack.” Niki tells her.

“Really?” Susie raises her eyebrow.

“Yes.” Niki nods. “He won’t be of any use to the team if he’s worried about his son.”

Susie rolls her eyes but nods. “Thank you, Niki.”

“You’re welcome.” Niki nods. “You’d better get to C4, I’ll watch over Flearoy.”

“Flearoy?” Susie asks.

“That’s his name. I’ve decided.” Niki replies.

Toto hisses in reply.

Niki glares back at him.

* * *

Susie makes it to C4 with little hassle. Her mind on Toto the entire time she is on air.

Luckily the man she needed to speak to about undoing the spell is the exact same man C4 needed to interview. 

Kimi Raikkonen stands there looking very bored as he is interviewed. But when Susie asks if she could have a private word with him, his eyes become curious.

Susie meets him in his room at the Ferrari motorhome and before she could begin to explain, Kimi cut to the chase.

“You never talk to me normally, we’re not even friends. So I’m going to assume that you have a magical problem you cannot solve.” Kimi’s gaze is intense.

“H-how did you know?” Susie asks.

“Like I said, we are not friends, and I know you’re a Witch. It’s easy to spot.” Kimi shrugs.

“So you will help me?” Susie asks.

Kimi looks at her and sighs. “I cannot.”

“Why?” Susie frowns.

“Because I’m not using magic anymore. I gave it up long ago.”

“For Sebastian. Yes. I know. But Toto really needs your help I-” Susie tries to explain but Kimi shakes his head.

“I cannot help.” Kimi says again.

“Kimi, please. I turned Toto into a cat by accident. I cannot turn him back. How would you feel if it was Sebastian?” Susie tries.

Kimi’s lips twitch but he shakes his head. “There must be someone who could help you, your parents?”

“Toto needs help now. He won’t be happy waiting for my parents. Please Kimi. I am literally begging you. It’s only one use of magic.” Susie looks at him pleadingly, close to tears. “I want my Toto back!”

Kimi looks at her, seeing the tears falling down her face, and sighs. “Bring him to my room in an hour. I will help you.”

Susie looks at him and grins, throwing the surprised Finn into a hug. “Thank you so much!”

Kimi huffs out a laugh and pats her back. “Only this once. Then no more magical favours.” He warns.

“I promise.” Susie replies, beaming at him.

“And Susie?” Kimi says as she leaves the room.

“Yes?”

“Never practice magic again until you’re more in control of your powers.” Kimi says with a serious note in his voice. “You could have done anything to Toto, it was lucky this spell was harmless.”

Susie nods, feeling a shiver go up her spine as she leaves the room.

* * *

Susie walks into the Mercedes motorhome to find Niki smiling happy and Toto chasing a laser light across the floor.

Susie puts a hand over her mouth to stifle her laughter as Toto pats at the little light and lets out frustrated little mews when the light moves away.

“Flearoy loves this.” Niki smiles.

“I can see.” Susie grins, watching them.

“Why are you here?” Niki asks.

“I’ve found someone who will take Flearoy in.” Susie nods, making Toto stop what he was doing.

“Oh..that’s a shame. I wanted to take him home.” Niki admits sadly.

Toto lets out a horrified mew and runs over to Susie.

Susie snorts and picks the cat up, looking at Niki. “Sadly I found his owner.”

Niki sighs. “Good for the owner, bad for me.”

Susie looks sympathetic and gently touches his shoulder. “You should get yourself a pet.”

Niki nods, “Maybe I will.”

Susie gives him a small smile and then leaves the motorhome with Toto in her arms.

“You’ve saved me!” Toto practically sobs in her arms. “I didn’t want to be Niki’s new pet!”

Susie tickles him behind the ear and smiles. “Don’t worry. You won’t be a cat for much longer now.”

Toto looks at her. “Really?” He asks.

Susie nods. “Kimi will help us.”

“Kimi?” Toto sounds amazed.

“Kimi.” Susie nods. “But you’ve got to keep quiet about it. Or he might keep you as a cat.”

“I promise.” Toto’s fur rises on end at the idea.

* * *

Susie takes Toto into Kimi’s room to find the Finn standing over a spell book.

Kimi glances at Susie and nods. “Place Toto in the centre of the room and stand back." 

“Will this hurt?” Toto asks, ears flattened and cowering on the floor.

“It won’t. I promise you.” Kimi says softly as Susie goes to stand next to him.

Toto nods, keeping his eyes on Susie as Kimi recites the incantation.

Kimi finishes and points at Toto. Sparks fly again and as soon as they clear, a human but very naked Toto sits on the floor.

Susie blushes and tries to look elsewhere as Kimi coughs and closes the book. “Happy now?”

Toto covers himself as he stands, his face flushed.

Kimi chuckles and goes into the cupboard to find a spare Ferrari shirt and some shorts.

“I’m not wearing those.” Toto says as Kimi holds the clothes out.

“Would you rather go back up the pitlane naked?” Kimi asks, deadpan.

“No.” Toto shakes his head.

“Well then, wear them.” Kimi pushes the clothes into his hands.

“But..the media…” Toto looks unsure.

“If you want I can glamour the clothes to make them appear to be Mercedes gear to non witches?” Kimi asks.

“Yes please.” Toto nods.

Kimi’s lip twitches again and he points at the clothes, making sparks gather around them. “Done.”

Toto puts the Ferrari gear on, which is sadly a bit short for his lanky frame, and looks unhappily at Susie. “I want to go home.”

“Of course.” Susie nods, moving over to kiss him gently.

Toto kisses her back, a purr rising in his throat and Susie jumps back with a laugh.

“Side effect.” Kimi smirks when Toto looks shocked. “It’ll fade.”

Susie tries to hide her grin as she takes Toto’s hand. “Come on you.”

Toto grumbles but takes her hand, nodding at Kimi. “Thank you.”

Kimi nods back. “Remember, keep your mouth shut.”

“I will.” Toto nods, knowing Kimi could turn him into worse things then a cat.

Kimi seems happy enough and opens the door for them.

* * *

Susie takes Toto back up the pitlane happily. She knows that she will have to tell him everything when they get home, but for now she is glad to have her Toto back.

Sadly, unbeknown to them, Kimi is also very mischievous.

A witch cannot see a glamour. They see the true image.

So what Susie doesn’t know is that everyone can actually see Toto wearing a shirt that says _Susie’s chief wag_ on it and also booty shorts.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
